Blood Plus: After The End
by PathOfMyOwn
Summary: Blood continuation story after the last episode of the anime! Saya is awakening early, but will she remember everything she has done with Kai and her life in Okinawa, or will she go berserk again and kill everything in sight?


*** WARNING! If you have not seen Blood+ do not read this fanfic because it will ruin the whole effect of the story, since this fiction is based off of AFTER the series has ended!***

** For those of who have watched the anime Blood+, this may or may not appeal to them. It's a kick-off of the stopping point of which (Hagi was last seen at the collapsing theatre fighting the crystallizing Amshel, Diva's babies had hatched, Kai took Saya home and reopened Omoro, Saya fell into her 30 year sleep) the series ended. This is my first fanfiction so please don't kill me with your guns or katanas if it doesn't appeal! ^^**

Walking up the long staircase of steps towards the Miyagusku family crypt every morning and evening was a rollercoaster of emotions for Kai. Every morning right after Kanade and Hibiki woke up and had eaten breakfast, Kai would take them to crypt to make sure Saya still safe in her cocoon.

_Saya._ The name resonated in Kai's head every single day. This must have been similar to what his adoptive father, George Miyagusku, had been through back in the days after his time in the army. His dying comrade had assigned him to look after the frenzied, crazed girl whom had just delivered him a fatal wound during the Vietnam War. It must have been just as hard for him as it was for Kai, never knowing when Saya might wake up and if she would go into a berserker mode again. Kai hadn't witnessed any of this, but he had read about it in Joel's Diary- the book of history overflowing with written details of Saya's past.

It was almost like a dream. The past two and a half years flew by so quickly now that Kai looked back at it. Everything had changed since then. He had just been a regular kid back then. Back before the blood-sucking monsters called Chiropterans began to infiltrate the world, and Saya and her sister Diva had begun their timeless battle against each other.

So many people had died in the past two years. Dad, Riku, the children in Vietnam infected with Delta-67, many of the Red Shield, Diva and her Chevaliers, most of the Schiff... All of them were dead. They had either died in the hands of Saya or Diva.

Even Hagi, Saya's chevalier and lover, had been seemingly trapped in the collapsing theatre while fighting one of Diva's Chevalier- Amshel. No one even knew whether or not he survived, but Kai believed that one day Hagi would show up out of the blue.

There had been so much death and heartache, Kai couldn't even believe how he and the rest of the people involved with the Red Shield had gotten through it all. He had joined the Red Shield and killed countless Chiropterans with his father's gun. Riku had been raped by Diva and Diva had given birth to his two children, Kanade and Hibiki. Poor Riku had died _twice_.

But now he had more important things to worry about than bitter-sweet memories of the past. He had to deal with the present. He had to deal with Saya's nieces!

"Kai piggyback!" Kanade and Hibiki's voices cut into his daydream of memories. "Piggyback! Piggyback!" Both girls squeaked as they happily skipped up the stairs behind him. Kai groaned.

"Come on guys, call me 'Dad' for a change!" Kai sighed as he turned around to look at the two girls. Kanade and Hibiki were the daughters to Diva and Riku. They both had the same eye-shape as Saya and Diva, but their faces were rounder and more childish like Riku's. Sometimes it was hard to look at the twins' faces and see both Saya and Riku's resemblances in them.

Kanade had blue eyes just like her mother, Diva, had when she was alive. Hibiki had brownish-red eyes just like her aunt Saya did before she went into her 30 year sleep. And both girls had raven black hair just like their mother. Yet their hair was cut short like Saya's.

"All right, Kai! Kai, all right!" Both girls chirped in unison as they raised their hands up, read for their piggyback ride. Kai chuckled as he lifted both of the girls onto his back. This reminded him of the time he carried the almost-asleep Saya up these steps five years ago.

As Kai set the two twins down in front of the crypt, he spotted what was left in front of Saya's cocoon. It was a pink rose with Hagi's blue hair ribbon tied around it in a fancy bow. So he _had_ survived! Kai was right- Hagi had come back to make sure his Queen was safe and sound until her next awakening.

As Kai turned around to leave, he was startled to hear Hibiki's excited voice. "Kai it's moving! The cocoon! It's moving around!" Her voice was full of awe and fear of what might come out of the big white chrysalis.

_It's too early!_ Kai thought. It had only been five years she had gone into slumber yet she was already awakening? But as he turned around to see, the cocoon stopped moving abruptly and lay still once more. Maybe Saya had sensed Kai's presence and it had stirred her? Kai couldn't be sure.

**So That's it folks! I have a very EVIILL idea for the next chapter! Wahahahaha! :D**


End file.
